Les Lois du Diable
by derpsoo
Summary: AU. Alors qu'elle croyait en avoir fini avec les galères, Haley James était loin de se douter que celles-ci ne faisaient que commencer... La plus grosse se présentant sous la forme de son nouveau patron, l'aussi irrésistible qu'insupportable Nathan Scott.


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ma première fanfiction sur One Tree Hill. Je ne débute pas dans l'écriture mais je publie très rarement et donc je ressens une petite pointe de stress à l'idée de partager cette fic qu'est LLDD. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires - bons comme mauvais, du moment que vous possédiez du tact ! ;)

- Les Lois du Diable. -

**Chapitre un.**

Haley frissonna à l'idée d'être là. L'idée que c'était enfin sa chance, celle dont elle avait rêvé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis l'âge de la première dent, des contes de fées et… princes charmants. Elle y était parvenue, fraîchement diplômée de Stanford, première de sa promotion et maintenant, avocate. Le plus dur n'avait pas été de trouver un cabinet acceptant de l'embaucher. En effet, tous avaient au moins passé un coup de téléphone à son nouvel appartement, cherchant à s'accaparer la nouvelle étoile montante du barreau.

Non, le plus dur c'était de se dire que maintenant, c'était réel. Fini les longues heures d'études en solitaire dans une petite chambre d'étudiante, fini les notes assidues prises durant les cours, fini les mises en scène et les rêves d'être avocate. Le rêve laisse place à la réalité… Bonjour le contact humain, les dossiers inintéressants pour commencer, des longues heures à n'en plus finir au bureau. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien, oh ça non.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'Haley James, 26 ans, pétillante brune d'un mètre soixante, s'avança dans le hall du très grand cabinet d'avocat _« Scott & Scott »_ ; prête à entrer dans la cour des grands… Et cela commençait par une lutte acharnée avec la réceptionniste, qui n'avait définitivement aucune envie de lui répondre…

« Excusez-moi ? J'aimerai savoir à quel… »

Haley soupira, agacée par les propos peu intelligents de la dite réceptionniste, qui était en l'occurrence en train d'échanger les dernières rumeurs à propos de Brangelina et autres couples de célébrités. On aurait pu penser que le staff était à la hauteur de la réputation des avocats, apparemment… Non.

Après encore deux tentatives, et une Haley qui commençait très sérieusement à perdre patience, celle-ci aggripa la combiné téléphonique d'un geste aussi brusque qu'inattendu et le raccrocha… Choquant Alyssa, la réceptionniste, qui la regardait, ahurie, la bouche ouverte.

« Bonjour ! Quel étage pour le bureau de Mr. Scott, s'il vous plaît ? »

Alyssa, bien que toujours totalement décontenancée, réussit à lui indiquer l'étage où se trouvait les bureaux des deux frères Scott. Haley, après un sourire pincé, la remercia et se faufila dans l'ascenseur sans demander son reste. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se détende, elle qui était déjà si stressée à l'idée de rencontrer ses deux nouveaux patrons.

A peine arrivée au 39ème étage, Hales –comme elle est surnommée- eut droit à un nouveau tête-à-tête avec une secrétaire, bien plus efficace cette fois.

« Bonjour, je suis Haley James, la nouvelle avocate embauchée par Mr. Scott. J'ai, en effet, un rendez-vous avec lui. »

« Haley James, Haley James… En effet, Mr. Scott vous attend dans son bureau, au fond du couloir, première porte sur la gauche. »

« Merci, bonne journée. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, son interlocutrice étant à nouveau occupée au téléphone, Haley se dirigea dans la direction indiquée, avant de stopper net devant la porte.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon cabinet, celui fait pour elle, peut-être que…

Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de refaire le monde dans sa tête, que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et qu'elle se retrouva devant son patron… Un pur apollon. Un apollon aux cheveux tellement foncés qu'on pourrait les croire noirs, avec de sublimes yeux bleus et un corps… Un corps… Parfait. Cependant, parfait ne resta pas sa définition de ce Dieu Grec pour longtemps.

« Et bien, qui voilà. Je n'étais pas sensé prendre un peu de bon temps aujourd'hui mais je pourrais bien changer d'avis… »

Comment transformer un apollon en un abruti en moins de dix secondes. Elle voulait tellement lui faire manger le sourire arrogant qui ornait ces lèvres.

« Mr. Scott ? Je suis Hal- … »

Haley n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui-ci l'interrompait déjà.

« Nathan Scott, pour être exact. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Lucas mais on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes… »

Dans quelle galère c'était elle fourrée encore ! L'arrogance, elle connaissait mais à ce point là, c'était…

« Abasourdie devant tant de charme ? Ouais, vous ne seriez pas la première après tout… »

Pas question de passer une seconde de plus avec cet énergumène, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui dise que c'était elle, la nouvelle avocate, et puis basta ! Le meeting n'était que formalités, de toute manière.

« Bien que votre arrogance est assez intéressante, je ne suis pas là pour ça Mr. Scott. Je suis Haley James, la nouvelle avocate de votre cabinet. »

« Je vois. Lucas a fait du bon boulot pour le recrutement… »

« Que dois-je comprendre ? » répondit Haley, serrant les dents pour se contrôler et ne pas libérer le flot de commentaires qui se déchaînait pourtant dans son esprit.

« Que les heures sup' seront agréables ? »

Arrogant et goujat ! De mieux en mieux… 5 minutes avec Nathan Scott et c'était déjà un supplice.

Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette galère ? Il faut dire que même si ce type était des plus désagréable, il était quand même un brillant avocat et lui offrait une chance qui ne se produirait probablement plus… Puis il y avait l'autre Mr. Scott et les employés. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre son emploi et lui dans le même sac. Ce n'était pas juste, et Haley ne supportait pas l'injustice.

« On verra donc bien comment cela se passera, on verra bien… » pensa t-elle donc, espérant qu'il deviendrait peut-être un peu plus professionnel. Peut-être étant le mot clef de cette phrase.

Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait… Si elle avait su. Mais, en attendant, bienvenue chez _« Scott & Scott »_ !


End file.
